


The biggest love, the smollest bby

by Collegegrrrl



Series: Peter and Tony “Talk”™️ [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Parent Tony Stark, since my last one was a giant flop lol, sooooo much fluff, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collegegrrrl/pseuds/Collegegrrrl





	The biggest love, the smollest bby

Sitting at Mr. Starks bedside is a lot different than he expected. Seeing as how he’s only in the hospital recovering from simple appendix removal surgery, the urgency Peter expected is not there. On the contrary...

“Kid, Pete, you...” Mr. Stark trails off, his eyes unfocusing slowly, his hand tightening on Peter’s. On the other side of the bed, Colonel Rhodes snickers softly into his tablet, not even looking up, as this is he sixth time this has happened in one hour. A gasp bring Peter back to Mr. Stark, who is gazing at Peter like he’s never seen him before. “You’re so fucking small kid what the fuck... so tiny, I gotta. Protect. The kid. Pete.”

Deadpan, Peter reassures,”You’re doing great Mr. Stark.” This gets him a grin that’s so wide it seems to stretch his face, and honestly. Peter is ok with this cycle if it makes Mr. Stark smile like that.

“Dad.”

Colonel Rhodes abruptly looks up, searching Tony’s face, but it doesn’t seem as if he’s hallucinating, in fact he’s still grinning and staring right... at Peter. Oh.

He snorts out loud this time, going back to his tablet.

Peter is genuinely confused, until Mr. Stark elaborates,”Call me Dad again, that’s nice, you’re nice, Pete, I love you so much and I just wanna hold you cuz you’re so small. Such a tiny baby. Fighting crime. That’s my baby!” He trails off into a mumble, eyes drifting around the room without registering much, but Peter’s voice calls his attention back.

“You’re doing great Dad. You keep me safe and make me feel loved and I’m so happy I met you.”

For once second, Mr. Stark squeezes his hand and his eyes are clear and cognizant, like he’s been shocked back to sobriety, but then he smiles goofily and exclaims,”You’re my perfect little spider-baby!”

Even as Peter facepalms and ignores Colonel Rhodes nearly convulsing with laughter, he doesn’t recant his statement one bit.


End file.
